Lying From You
by newportz-princess
Summary: Marissa wasn't in the mood for attending her stepdads’ funeral after party. But upon meeting some step-relatives, this blonde teenager comes across Ryan Atwood, who's too taken by the fact his stash has gone M.I.A. - that is, until, he meets Marissa.


**Disclaimer: The O.C. does not belong to me. –Crowd boos wildly-**

**Summary: Marissa Cooper was not in the mood for attending her step dads' funeral after party. But upon meeting some step-relatives, this blonde teenager comes across Ryan Atwood, who is too taken by the fact his stash has gone missing…that is, until, he meets Marissa. AU. RM.**

**Boredom, plus sleeping pills, plus anti-depressants, plus anti-psyche medication, plus anxiety pills, a drunk and pissed off mother, stormy weather and a coffee that totally yum combines together to give my over-medicated mind this idea. Woo, another fic. Why do I do this to myself…? LOL.**

* * *

Funerals sucked. Like, _really_ sucked. If you weren't stuck between some drunk, depressed person, you were being asked what your connection was and other crap that Marissa Cooper just wasn't in the mood for.

"Marissa, honey, some of Caleb's," Julie began, but paused as she uttered the man's name. The said man being Caleb Nichol, who owns, or, I should say _owned_ Newport Beach and was married to the seventeen year olds' mother, Julie Cooper…oh, and I almost forgot: he died. Minor details…

"What mom?" Marissa impatiently asked, when Julie stared into space and totally lost track of all things earth-related.

"Caleb's daughter, Kirsten Cohen and her family will be arriving soon, so please be a gracious family representee while I pop out and deal with the pathetic service of the catering company. They should have been here over an hour ago!" Julie exclaimed as she walked away, leaving Marissa alone to answer the door, which had only just been knocked on.

"Hello," she greeted with a beaming, fake smile.

"Hi there. You must be Marissa, my sister of some sorts!" a slim blonde haired woman that looked as though she was in her late thirties responded chirpily, even though it was obvious she was hurting from the death of her father.

"You must be Kirsten Cohen."

"Yes, that's me. And this is my husband, Sandy, and my son Seth." Kirsten gestured for two brunette men. One had extremely hairy eyebrows that, to be perfectly honest, were certain to give Marissa nightmares at some point, and another who appeared to be around her age. He was tall…like lanky kind of tall, and had a small afro. But it wasn't an afro, it was kind of like-

"The ladies do love the Jew-fro," Seth said. Marissa wasn't interested in him already; he was lanky, geeky and for a reason unknown, completely in love with himself – probably because no one else was.

"We have another boy, of which we adopted from a young age. His name is Ryan and I think he's still out by our car if you'd like to go and meet him," Kirsten informed Marissa.

"Okay," Marissa nodded. She then told the family, "More people are inside, so help yourself to whatever is there and I'll be back in a second." Once Marissa saw the Cohens had made themselves at home inside, she sprung off into the driveway in hopes of tracking down this mystery other son.

Marissa could faintly hear a conversation just down the drive, so she kept on walking until a blonde haired, tall, but hot tall, not lank tall, who was yelling into a cell phone came into immediate sighting. "Whatever man! You promised you'd have the stash, so don't give me this sorry bullshit. Call me when you get in touch with Chris…no I don't care. Fuck you!" the guy snapped shut his cell phone and spun around angrily, failing to notice Marissa.

"Bad day?" she asked, slightly amused.

His head shot up and Marissa took note of his gorgeous blue eyes. "Yeah; some fucker lost my stash so…"

"You mean-"

"Yes, Barbie, I do mean drugs. Get your ass back inside – I think Ken is looking for you."

Marissa narrowed her eyes at his comment. Even though this guy was being a total pig, something was still attracting her to him.

When Ryan looked over again and she hadn't moved a muscle, he asked, "Don't you have some place to be?"

"Nope." Marissa made her way closer to the male and introduced herself as, "Marissa Cooper. And you?"

"Ryan…Ryan Atwood," he responded.

"So are you going to come in or what?" Marissa inquired.

"I guess I don't have much of a choice, do I?" he replied.

"Not really…but it isn't that bad." Ryan gave her a _yeah-right _meaning look and she said, "Okay, yes, you got me there, it sucks, but we'll make it fun."

Ryan didn't take a second breath before following her up to the front door. While all that was on his mind was how the hell he was going to get this girl alone…oh and his missing stash, although that had become oddly unimportant when compared with this bright, blonde, beach babe.

**TBC**

* * *

**A short first chapter, but hopefully you guys don't mind too much! Please review. Ben Mckenzie wants you to. ;) God, how I love that man…Anyway, thank you for reading. **

**-Sings, or, er, yells rather badly- **_**"I'VE GIVEN UUUUUUUPPP!! I'M SICK OF FEELING, IS THERE NOTHING YOU CAN SAY? TAKE THIS ALLLLLLL AWAY!! I'M SUFFOCATING! TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH MEEE!! GODDDDD! PUT ME OUT OF MY MISERY! PUT ME OUT OF MY MISERY! PUT ME OUT OF MY, PUT ME OUT OF MY FUCKING MISERY!!" **_

**I have that song by Linkin Park in my head, LOL. **


End file.
